


Two Hundred Twenty Two Million

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Transfers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: Neymar gave them an emotionless goodbye.





	Two Hundred Twenty Two Million

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone
> 
> i really missed this fandom but ive been having lots of personal problems lately so i havent been writing at all
> 
> forgive the rustiness of this fic please, im just trying to get back into it

Lio remained on the pitch much later than he planned to. 

He felt empty but not tired, dribbling to no one up and down the soft grass until he realized he was covered in sweat and panting like he'd run a marathon. It took a few minutes for him to walk slowly back down the tunnel and a few more to slowly peel off his training uniform, leaving it in a dirty pile outside the showers. After a perfunctory rinse that he couldn't really remember after the fact, Lio dried off, got dressed, and made the trek up to his car. His short drive passed in the same kind of blurry haze, muscle memory taking him down the winding roads to his private home. 

For a while, Lio just stood at the front door, keys in hand. The sadness was starting to catch up to him, and the anxiety, when it hadn't for a long while. He was… happy, a few months ago. Lio didn't even want to think the name that was pressing at the back of his mind but it wouldn't stop _pressing_. 

Lio finally sighed and unlocked the door, swinging it open to the foyer where he dropped his bag and toed off his shoes. He entered the sitting room and turned on the light on the way to the kitchen, glancing over the leather couches. And then he stopped short. 

"N-Ney?" he breathed, watching his partner--his _former_ partner--stand from his huddled position on the couch and face him fully. Neymar's eyes were rimmed in red but he looked otherwise blank, just staring at Lio until Lio opened his mouth again to speak. 

Neymar was on him then, pressing into him so hard Lio staggered backward, but soon he was pressing right back, letting Neymar shove his tongue practically down his throat. Lio tried to talk again but Neymar's hands were snaking up his shirt and chasing every thought away, other than the feeling of pure relief. 

When Lio was finally allowed to pull back and breathe, Neymar was moving on, kissing across his jaw and down his throat. "Neymar...,"he sighed, closing his eyes. With a shaking hand, he slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Neymar's head, not daring to pull in case Neymar moved away. 

Then Neymar slipped from his hands. There was a soft thud, and when Lio looked down, dazed, it was to watch Neymar pulling frantically at the belt of Lio's jeans. "Wait, Ney, you shouldn't--" Lio protested weakly. 

"Please." The first word Neymar said to him since 'goodbye' and it was to beg. Neymar's wide eyes started to shine with tears and he said again, " _Please_ ," and Lio was lost. He didn't move as Neymar pulled his jeans to his hips and then mouthed his soft cock through his underwear, his hands balanced on Lio's thighs. 

It didn't take long for Lio to get hard, or at least hard enough that Neymar pulled him out of his underwear and took him in his mouth. Lio's cock was too big for him to fit all the way down his throat but he certainly tried, and Lio saw stars, doing his best not to hold Neymar still with hands that found their way back into his hair. Neymar didn't reach down to touch himself at all, concentrating on Lio's dick, drool dripping down his chin with every swallow. 

Lio watched as tears started to fall from beneath Neymar's closed eyelids and was disgusted with himself when he took satisfaction from it, some showing of emotion when before Neymar left him with a cheeky grin and some annoying quip that Lio could barely remember. Neymar was hurting enough to seek him out, to use the key Lio gave him years ago to say a final, proper goodbye. 

That thought was the end of it. Lio staggered as orgasm rushed through him, making him curl his fists probably painfully into Neymar's newly straightened hair, but there was no exclamation of pain. Just Neymar swallowing dutifully and then sitting back and taking deep breaths. 

Lio's post-orgasmic high fell abruptly. He quickly pulled his clothes back into place, trying to ignore Neymar's forlorn expression. He wasn't sure what to say, except to repeat Neymar's name, or possibly start yelling, so he just waited for Neymar to speak first. 

Neymar finally stood up, wiping at his mouth with the long sleeve of his shirt. "Sorry," he breathed. "I just wanted... I'm sorry." He looked away and Lio could see him beginning to tear up again but thankfully Lio got ahold of himself in time to touch Neymar's cheek with an open palm, tilting his head upward and taking another kiss. 

"Don't be sorry. Stay." Neymar's face crumpled and Lio quickly amended, "For the night. Stay with me, talk to me. Please." 

"I'll miss you," Neymar choked out, and fell into Lio's arms in a very different way, sobbing against his shoulder. 

Lio shushed him and stroked his back until Neymar was a bit calmer, and then shifted to kiss him again, wiping gently under his eyes with his thumbs. "I love you," Lio murmured against his lips, and Neymar whimpered, shaking his head. "I do. And this isn't goodbye, I promise. Come upstairs with me." 

His relieved confidence was beginning to fade but Neymar was sniffling and nodding, letting Lio pull him out of the sitting room and further into his home.


End file.
